


Notre Amour

by ShaeVizla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, M/M, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Psychological Trauma
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaeVizla/pseuds/ShaeVizla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. L'histoire tendre et semée d'embûches de la relation entre Percy et Olivier, de l'amitié à l'amour et leur combat pour surmonter les troubles engendrés par un traumatisme intervenu dans la petite enfance de Percy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notre Amour

_12 juillet 1995_

Olivier Dubois s'affaissa contre le mur alors que le Guérisseur s'éloignait dans le couloir de Sainte-Mangouste. Aujourd'hui était indubitablement le pire jour de sa vie. Il sentit ses yeux le piquer, mais il se refusa à pleurer. Pas maintenant. Pas ici. Il devait se montrer fort. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'effondrer maintenant ou il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter de pleurer et tout serait perdu. Il respira profondément plusieurs fois, puis se redressa et rentra dans la chambre d'hôpital.

C'était presque imperceptible, mais Olivier entendit tout de même les pleurs. Au fil des années, il avait appris à tendre l'oreille pour entendre ces mêmes pleurs et agir en conséquence. Cela lui avait toujours brisé le cœur mais c'était pire aujourd'hui car il n'éprouvait pas seulement de l'empathie envers celui qui les versait mais partageait sa peine. Il fit alors ce qu'il faisait à chaque fois qu'il entendait ces pleurs déchirants : il s'allongea près du corps recroquevillé et le prit dans ses bras. La personne en question se redressa, avant de se retourner et de placer sa tête contre sa poitrine en murmura frénétiquement son prénom.

\- Je sais. Je sais. J'ai mal moi aussi. J'ai l'impression que l'on m'a arraché le cœur, mais on est ensemble et on sera toujours là l'un pour l'autre. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime Olivier…

\- Je suis là, je serai toujours là. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais.

\- Ça fait si mal !

\- Je sais, j'ai mal moi aussi. Je suis là. Accroche-toi à moi, je te tiens. J'ai besoin de toi… On surmontera cette épreuve ensemble et on aura un jour la vie dont on rêve depuis si longtemps.

\- Tu le promets ?

\- Oui, je te le jure. Je t'aime, répéta Olivier en déposant un baiser sur les cheveux roux de son bien-aimé.

\- Je t'aime.

Alors que son compagnon succombait à la fatigue et au contrecoup émotionnel, Olivier Dubois se fit la promesse que, plus que jamais, il ferait tout pour protéger Percy du monde extérieur et en particulier de sa famille qui avait causé tant de tourments à son amant. Il se jura également de faire en sorte, lorsque Percy sera prêt, s'il l'était un jour, de lui permettre de se libérer du passé et de vider son cœur en affrontant les Weasley pour les mettre face à toutes les négligences, les fautes et les petites mesquineries qu'ils avaient infligées à un garçon, puis un jeune homme déjà fragile.

Ce ne fut qu'après s'être fait ces promesses qu'il s'autorisa à verser des larmes sur ce qu'ils avaient perdus et à exprimer en son fort intérieur sa haine pour le responsable.

_Sois maudit Arthur Weasley !_


End file.
